Holding onto the Past, Moving into the Future
by Ryu Katanna
Summary: IYYYH Crossover. My first! The final battle has torn the group apart. Some in death. Some in life. Kagome has changed since that day. The question is... can anyone bring back the Kagome lying dorment on the inside? R for launguage, possible lime or lemon.
1. Journey's End

Holding on to the Past, Moving into the Future.

Chapter 1

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta: Miyu Suzuki

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The End to a Journey.

Kagome stood among the ashen remains of what were the battle grounds to their final face-off with Naraku. They had done it. Nearly three years after their journey for the shards started, and they had finally done it. They had defeated Naraku, but not without a heavy price.

Her friends that she thought of as family were gone. Sesshomaru lay unconscious a few feet from her. Miroku lay dead two or three meters away. Sango lay beside him where she had fallen after the shock of seeing the man she loved killed before her eyes. Inuyasha lay holding his love, Kikyo. Life gone from his ember eyes. Kikyo lie in his arms. The stolen souls of dead women escaping from her body made of dirt, bone and ash. Her own soul also slowly returning to her. Even Shippo; her adopted son lay among the dead. Kirara, who's coat was stained with blood stood next to her mistress; loyal as ever. The neko demon looking down at Sango with mournful eyes.

Seeing her adopted family's mangled bodies Kagome released a heavy sob. "Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Inuyasha...no, it can't be. It wasn't supposed to end this way! DAMN YOU NARAKU! You did this you fucking bastard! This is what you wanted all along, isn't it. Isn't it!" She screamed to the misty blue skies. "You had something planned. I know you did, but what? What have you planned this time! I don't understand." Her words came out in a hushed whisper.

Jolted out of her thoughts from a soft nudging at her side she turned to find Kirara still in her large form. Kirara ad started emanating a soft purring soft in an effort to calm her mistress's little sister. Kagome started to calm down after a few minutes. With a slight smile Kagome gave one of the neko's large ears a scratch. "Thanks Kirara. We better check on Sessho now." Kagome said standing up with some help from the neko.

Making her way over to the yokai lord she started looking over his wounds. "Just as I thought. He took a bad thrashing." she murmured. Using her miko powers she started to heal Sesshomaru's wounds. The process took a while, but when it was finished all of his wounds had been healed and Kagome collapsed beside him in exhaustion. Kirara quickly caught her before her head hit the ground. While Kagome rested Kirara kept watch for any other yokai around. Half an hour later Sesshomaru started to stir.

When the yokai lord finally came to consciousness he shot up into a sitting position. Examining where his wounds had been he found nothing. 'Kagome must have healed my wounds.' he thought becoming aware of his surroundings. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the scent of death that lingered in the air. Sensing movement beside him he turned to face Kirara standing beside a sleeping Kagome. Looking around he could see no signs of life from the rest of their group.

'So they did not survive. We'll take care of their bodies after Kagome wakes up, but for now all we can do is wait.' Picking Kagome up Sesshomaru carried her out of the battle field and into a clearing a little ways off with Kirara following close behind. Seeing a patch of long grass and flowers Kirara looked to Sesshomaru who nodded. Laying Kagome among the flowers to rest Sesshomaru sat against a nearby tree. Seeing this Kirara reverted to her kitten form and curled up next to Kagome, soon being pulled into the girls arms.

An hour passed until Kagome finally woke. She smiled slightly as she felt Kirara's kitten form in her arms instead of that of her adopted kit. Sitting up Kagome looked down at the neko in her arms. "Hello Kirara. Have a nice nap?" She asked. The neko replied with a soft mew as she jumped to the ground. "How long have I been out?" Kagome questioned herself as she stood looking at the mid-day sun. "Not long." Whipping around Kagome found the yokai lord in the same place since setting down a few hours earlier.

"Sessho, you're alright! I didn't think I could hold out long enough not to leave scars. Ehehehe..." she said with relief apparent in her voice. "Hn. Now I believe it is time to take care of those fallen in battle Imouto." Sesshomaru replied. At this Kagome fell silent; all emotion on her face gone with that one sentence. "Mm hm. You're right Onii-San." Picking up Kirara; Kagome placed the little neko on her shoulder. Slowly she walked over to Sesshomaru and the two of them started the trek back to the battle grounds.

Since arriving back in the battle field no one dared utter a sound. Kirara helped Kagome gather wood while Sesshomaru gathered the bodies of Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Shippo. They would burn the bodies, and then Kagome would take the ashes home to her era. There Kagome and Kirara would meet up with Sesshomaru to ensure the final resting grounds for the rest of Kagome's torn family.

It was hard for her to think that just a few short weeks ago Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had adopted her into their family, or that after that there had been a celebration were Miroku had announced his love for Sango while Shippo bounced around from the excitement of it all. Kikyo had also been there that night. Kagome and Kikyo had both come to an understanding, and now Kikyo had become part of the group, and another sister to Kagome. Inuyasha and Kikyo were to be married next spring when the Sakura blossoms began to bloom. Kirara and Kaede were smiling along with the rest of them. That night had been one of the happiest nights of her life because that night they were all family, and every one of them knew it.

The morning after the hut had woken to Kagome's scream of shock. Everyone scrambled over to find out what was wrong when they saw why. Kagome held a pocket mirror in one hand while the other gripped tightly at her blanket. Her skin had paled some and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead. The symbol of the InuTashio Clan. She was even more shocked as both brothers approached her and lightly kissed the mark before whispering to her. Welcome to the family sister. Lady Kagome of the Western Lands.

Kagome finished with the wood and lay her loved ones together. As they set them to flame Kagome stared deep into the embers. She vowed then and there she would not cry, she would not show weakness, and most importantly; she would never allow anyone that close to her heart. If anyone tried to hurt what family she had left she would kill them. She only had Sesshomaru, Sota, her grandfather and mother now.

Slowly Kagome brought out a large leather money pouch from the pocket of her blue jeans, she would carry the ashes in this. She had not worn her school uniform to the feudal era since her adoption. Sesshomaru refused to let her travel in the outfit saying No sister of mine will be seen walking about in such revealing clothing. And his word was final.

Sesshomaru looked ob into the embers thinking of what the next five hundred years would bring. Glancing over at Kagome, Sesshomaru could tell she was changing from all the inner turmoil. She was growing cold to the world; turning her back on everything she had known. He couldn't stop it, and he knew that one day she would meet someone who could and would break through the barrier of ice she had created around her heart.

It had been three weeks since Kagome lost a piece of herself when she lost those so dear to her in battle. Since then Sesshomaru had brought Kirara and herself to his castle in the Western Lands.

She had changed greatly within the past couple of weeks. She no longer held the happiness in her eyes, nor the zest for life that she once had. Kagome walked slowly down the long corridor with Kirara following close behind. With Sango gone Kirara had chosen to stay with Kagome to protect her and keep her safe. Just as Sango would have wanted.

Sesshomaru had been in meeting all day, but Kagome knew now it was time to return to her own era. She could feel something inside her pulling her toward the well. Though she didn't know what it was she had a bad feeling about what was happening in her time. Coming to a set of large mahogany doors she lightly tapped on the door. Ignoring the harsh growls she lightly pushed open the door. The growling ceased as the stoic air that now surrounded the Lady of the West enters the room.

Speaking in a voice as devoid of emotion that it matched her brothers perfectly. She ignored the other lords in the room and turned to her Onii-San "Sesshomaru I must speak with you about a very important matter that has come the hand, and I fear it is most urgent and cannot wait." Sesshomaru knew something was wrong. He had explained to his Imouto a long time ago not to interrupt meetings unless an important matter came to hand. "I will return momentarily." he told the other lords as he stood to leave the room.

Following Kagome out of the room Sesshomaru closed the door behind him. "What is it Kagome?" "I have to go back to my time. I can't stay here any longer. Something's wrong in my time, and I need to go back to find out what it is." Kagome said picking up Kirara."Alright, in five hundred years I will send Jaken to you. I only ask you do not kill him...again. I grow weary of reviving him every time. I would accompany you to the well, but I cannot leave the other lords. There are problems in the South that must be resolved. Kirara I leave her in your care." Sesshomaru said looking at the neko in Kagome's arms. With a nod Kirara jumped to the floor and transformed into her large form. "Well, goodbye Onii-San." Kagome said enveloping Sesshomaru in a hug. "See you in five hundred years, Imouto."

With that Kagome left on Kirara to return to her own era. Naraku defeated, though at a price. She didn't belong in the past anymore. She was going home to her family. Not knowing what to expect when she got there.

That's the 1st chapter. I know I have others to finish, but I had a serious case of writers block. I'm try'n though. Sorry if it's any inconvenience to you. Good news: I know what's happening next in my stories. Bad news: I need to figure out how to word it to my liking. Later!

Ryu


	2. Returning Home

Holding on to the Past, Moving into the Future.

Chapter 2

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta: Miyu Suzuki

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Returning Home

"What now toddler?" Yusuke asked boredly.

It was noon in Ningenkai and the whole team had been called into Reikai for a new mission. Yusuke entered the office to find Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara already there. As was Botan and what looked like a toad demon in old brown servants robes. The demon held a staff with the head of an old woman on one side and the head of an old man on the opposing side.

Shrugging off Yusuke's usual rudeness Koenma moved onto the more important matters of their next mission; for he knew the urgency of the development.

"Team, we need you to find someone. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She is seventeen years old, and lives somewhere in Tokyo. We haven't any more information than that. For some unknown reason it has been erased from the Ningenkai data banks."

As Koenma spoke a picture of a young woman appeared on the television screen behind him. She looked to be petite; not much taller than Hiei. She looked to be a bright and cheery teen with rosy cheeks. Her brown eyes sparkling while her waist length black hair blew back softly with the breeze.

There were unspoken thoughts of the girl throughout the room.

'Wow she's cute she looks like such a free spirit. What could Koenma want with her?' -Botan

'Gyah gyah, she's hot! I wonder if she'll go out with me.' -Kuwabara

'Hmm, why would Prince Koenma want us to seek out a human girl. I gotta admit she is cute. She looks like someone I feel I should remember. From Yoko's life. Hm, I guess we'll find out later.' -Kurama

'Could it be? It is! That's my cousin who was adopted into the ningen half of my family. She lives five to six blocks from my new apartment in that old shrine. What does Koenma want with her?' -Yusuke

'What could he want with a girl such as her?' -Koenma

'Hn. She looks trusting. She also looks like... no, it couldn't be. She disappeared five hundred years ago.' -Hiei

'Oh Lady Kagome. If only you were the same way that you were before the battle. Kirara, please keep her safe from that happening again. It would kill her.' -Unknown

"Hey Koenma, what exactly is it you want with my baby cousin?" Yusuke asked shocking everyone in the room.

'So it's his cousin huh? This could be amusing.' Hiei thought, letting the shadows of the room cover him.

"Your cousin? Well that makes her a little easier to find at least!" Botan said smiling in relief.

"Yusuke, you never told me you had a pretty cousin." Kuwabara said admiring the photograph of the dark haired beauty.

"No, I don't think he has; has he?" Kurama stated glancing to Hiei.

$She is kinda cute isn't she? She looks so untouched of all the evils of the world. Wouldn't you agree?$ Kurama thought so Hiei would hear clearly using his jagan eye.

They often spoke this way so the others wouldn't hear.

Hn. I do agree, but nothing is always as it seems. Hiei replied as he still gazed at the screen.

$Your right. Lord Koenma wouldn't be sending us after her if there wasn't something to her.$ Kurama thought, contemplating what the ruler of Reikai would want with a girl from Ningenkai who just happened to be the baby cousin of their leader.

Ooh a mystery girl. Pretty too. Hey Kurama think she'd go out with us? Yoko said with a perverted grin that both Kurama and Hiei could see in their minds.

$No!$

But...

Shut up fox. Koenma's talking.

"Well, Yusuke I had no clue she was your cousin. As I said all of her files are missing from the Ningenkai data base. Other than that information there is nothing on her. It's quite troubling really. It isn't even us who are requesting her presence. I really have no say in the matter." Koenma said shaking his head and looking to the demon beside his desk with staff in hand.

"Then who?" Kuwabara asked following Koenma's gaze, as did everyone else in the room.

"Him?" Yusuke asked incredulously.

Taking a look at him again Kurama acknowledged the servant robes that the seemingly centuries old demon wore.

"No, it is a yokai of royal blood that requests her presence. Thing is, who?" He stated aloud, thinking.

"Yes, you are correct. It is not I, but my Lord Sesshomaru of Makai who wishes Lady Kagome's presence in his home. I am Jaken, and I am his retainer. I have served the royal family of the West for over eight hundred years now." The toad now known as Jaken replied.

Letting out a nervous laugh as Yusuke recalled what he knew of the Lord of Makai; he had to ask one thing.

"Well what does Lord Sesshomaru want with Kagome then? She's only a ningen. She was adopted into ningen half of my family when she was I think two years old, but I don't know that much about her. The last time I seen her was about nine years ago when our Grandmother died. She lives with our Grandfather, my Aunt, and her little brother Sota about four to seven blocks from mine and Keiko's new apartment." Yusuke said keeping a wary eye on Jaken.

After all when a Yokai Lord as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru requested something; it was hardly a request.

"Great!" Botan giggled with false joy that the team easily picked up.

She obviously didn't like the idea of just handing a young woman from Ningenkai to a powerful Yokai Lord.

"Well, we did not know she had any other family. Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with Lady Kagome about certain matters that not even I know. If you want to know more, you may try asking Lady Kagome herself. That is if she'll even tell you. If it was nine years ago that you last seen her then you are in for surprise at how much she has changed. My young Lady has been through more then you could ever know. I cannot say anymore than that for it is not my place to do so." Jaken said somewhat sadly.

Realizing something Hiei stated carefully.

"You called her 'My young Lady' and 'Lady Kagome'. Always putting the title of Lady next to her name. Could it be that she is the Lady of the Western Lands that disappeared five hundred years ago."

The room was in silence for several minutes as the team thought of this concept. Carefully Jaken looked to Hiei.

"Ah, the forbidden child. Such sharp senses. You'll just have to find out for yourself when we find her. Now won't you?" Jaken said looking to Botan. "Lady Death would you be so kind as to make one of your portals so we are near the ancient Goshinboku Tree. We should find her within that area."

Botan blinked a few times and then smiled.

"Sure can!" She giggled and within a few minutes she had created a portal six feet in length, and four feet in width.

"Well team, move out. When you find her take her directly to Lord Sesshomaru's palace in Makai." Koenma said as Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Jaken, and Hiei walked through the portal.

Sealing the portal Lady Death looked to Prince Koenma.

"Do you think that this girl can really be the younger sister of the Lord?" Botan asked; thinking of what would happen if Lady Kagome were to return to the Palace after so long.

"I don't know Botan. If this Kagome Higurashi is Lady Kagome; she will have come of age where she must choose a suitor. Demons all over Makai will file in for the role to try to get to Lord Sesshomaru and take over Makai, but we cannot know for sure what will happen. All we can do is wait and hope that is not what happens.

"Usually when born to the throne as Lord Sesshomaru was, the child is betrothed at birth, but Lady Kagome had been adopted into the family. My father says she was always a kind and compassionate person, but that all changed when she lost her brother; Lord Inuyasha and her close friends as well as her adopted kit in a battle against a great evil. She grew hard and cold to everyone one, no longer letting anyone into her heart. She needed no one but her brother and her loyal friend, a neko demon. They say that shortly after the battle she disappeared with the neko, and they still don't know what happened to her.

"There is a possibility that this girl is the Lady of Makai, and if she is, then there is a chance we may have trouble on our hands."

When the spirit detectives stepped out of the portal; the air was filled with a suffocating smell. Stepping forward Yusuke looked on in shock.

The Higurashi shrine was on fire; as was the well house. Everyone looked on as the embers enveloped the house. After a moment the figure of a young woman walked into sight from the back of the house with a gas can in one hand, and a book in the other.

Her black jeans and black tank top covered in blood. Her long black hair tied into a ponytail, and a small neko demon on her shoulder. The neko demon watched the group from her shoulder carefully though the girl herself seemed unconcerned of their presence.

As she approached the group her chocolate brown eyes void of emotion, void of thought, studied each one of them. Blood and ash streaked her face; covering in her forehead completely. When her eyes focused upon Jaken, he bowed low, and she tilted her head in approval.

The Spirit Detectives didn't know what to say; not even Yusuke. The girl seemed so detached from the world they were stunned to silence. Even Hiei.

Yusuke couldn't believe it. This couldn't be the same happy go lucky Kagome. She was changed. He felt like he was at a loss.

The group waited for her to speak as she opened her mouth to do so.

"Jaken. I must speak with Sessho immediately. I need you to go back to him, and tell him I will arrived as soon as I can. There is something I must do." Her voice held no life; just as her eyes.

There was no way this could be the same person shown on the screen in Koenma's office. The girl had to be a whole other person.

"Yes Lady Kagome, and what of your family?" Jaken asked; not once making eye contact with the girl.

The spirit detective was surprised to see her eyes showed a tinge of red.

"Kirara and I didn't make it to them in time. I take it these are the people he sent with you." Kagome stated more than questioned.

"Yes my Lady. He sent them to help you if you need it, and to guide you through Makai, the Demon realm. A lot of things have changed in the last five hundred years of you absence, my Lady." Jaken said and looked over to the detectives who had stayed silent the whole time.

'That is good. Even if Yusuke is her cousin, she would still kill him if he annoyed her or showed disrespect.' He sighed on the inside.

"Fine. Take Kirara and go back to Makai. Inform Sesshomaru. Now." Kagome said, and nudged the small neko.

Jumping down from her shoulder, the demon eyed the Spirit Detectives wearily as it was enveloped by flames, and grew larger. Surprising them even more when the neko growled and glared at them as Jaken climbed onto her back. Looking to Kagome she took off into a portal her mistress created.

Looking to the Detectives, Kagome nodded once as Kurama and Hiei knelt in recognition of the younger sister of the ruler of Makai. Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed standing.

"I am Kagome, younger sister to Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha. You are?" She said in monotone.

"I am Kurama." The red head stated looking to the others.

"Kuwabara." The human with orange hair said as he just now realized who she was, and bowed low.

"Hiei." The yokai with gravity defying black hair stated coolly.

"Yusuke. Your cousin." The hanyou with greasy slicked back black hair replied. "Aunt Eiko was attacked? By who, Kagome?"

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei looked from Yusuke to Kagome and back again.

"Yes, I remember you from, what was it? Nine years ago? At grams burial. Yes mother was attacked. So were Sota and Grandpa." Kagome replied; her emotionless expression never faltering.

"Who attacked them?" Yusuke asked again when she left out that little tid bit.

"An old enemy. It's none of your concern anyway. It's mine and my own." Kagome said hoping to end the discussion, but Yusuke would have none of it.

"Old enemy? Who?" Yusuke questioned impatiently; ignoring her earlier statement.

"Yusuke, don't." Kuwabara warned when he felt Kagome's aura spike in annoyance.

Hiei and Kurama shook their heads to Kuwabara when Yusuke didn't respond. The stubborn hanyou would have to learn not to disrespect those in the royal court. It was something not even Hiei dared to do.

If there was anyone he had an ounce of respect for; it would have to be Lord Sesshomaru. This girl being his sister had earned a bit of that respect. She had been adopted into the family, meaning she must have a great deal of power to gain the respect of both of the Lords. He also knew the legend of the great evil she had fought against just as Kurama and all the demons of Makai.

"It does not concern you. You should listen to your friend. I haven't seen you in over nine years. You may be my cousin by my adoption, but in my eyes you are not family Detective. Watch yourself. I may kill you next time." Kagome growled; her eyes tinted red.

Yusuke stopped questioning her. Knowing that she was not his cousin anymore. She had changed. Her eyes were no longer the eyes of a carefree child. No. Her eyes were eyes that had seen too much for her years, and nothing could, or would be able to change that. His cousin had been full of life, while now she held none.

"I am sorry, Lady Kagome." Yusuke said diverting his eyes to the ground.

"Lady Kagome. If I may ask what is it you must do before going to Makai?" Kurama asked.

"I must go see an old friend. A very old very good friend." She replied, and made a portal just as she had for Jaken. "You may go home if you like. It is getting dark. I only need one person to come with me. Don't worry. I'll tell Sessho you were all good 'bodyguards.' Just that I sent three home to rest." Kagome said and waited for them to beside.

"Hn. I'll go." Hiei said and walked up to Kagome to stand beside her. "You all have someone waiting for you at home. I don't. I'll go." he stated dully as Yusuke was about to protest.

"He's right. My sister; Shizuru is waiting for me to get home. Keiko's waiting for Yusuke, and Kurama's mother Shiori is waiting also. We better go." Kuwabara said.

"It's good that you all have someone who's waiting for you. I'll return Hiei to you later. Goodbye. It was nice to meet you all." Kagome said walking into the portal. Followed shortly after by Hiei.

The three boys watched as the two departed then looked toward the setting sun.

"She seems so... dead. Her skin was so pale." Kuwabara stated glumly.

"She hasn't always been like that." Yusuke said thinking of what could have changed his cousin so much.

"Let me tell you the story of what happened five hundred years ago..." Kurama said softly.

End of Chapter


	3. Truths Revealed

Holding on to the Past, Moving into the Future.

Chapter 3

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta: Miyu Suzuki

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Truths Revealed

Kagome walked silently; Hiei following behind through an almost abandoned neighborhood. What she hoped to find there he did not know. There were no signs of life, ningen and yokai alike, though his Jagan eye told him differently.

Kagome seemed to know this too; for she had turned in the direction he could feel the auras of two demons. Hiei remained silent as they walked through the empty streets; his eyes trained on the demonic aura ahead. He could sense no threat but also did not know what lay ahead.

"Here." The word had been spoken so quietly Hiei almost hadn't heard it.

Pounding loudly on the door they waited as the larger yokai aura approached them.

"Yes?" The old demon asked with wide unseeing eyes as he looked Kagome up and down. "Is that you Kagome? Is it really?"

"It is Totousai (sp?). It's good to see you." Kagome replied in monotone.

"So the stories are true? You've really changed so much." Totousai asked as he sat back down after letting them in.

"Hai." She answered, and sat across from him with Hiei standing behind her.

He still didn't know what to make of the elder yokai.

"Oh, Lady Kagome. Lord Inuyasha would not have liked the way you have become." Squeaked another voice from the tabletop.

"Hello Myoga (sp?)." Kagome looked down at the small flea yokai.

"Lady Kagome why have you change so?" Myoga asked.

He didn't want to believe that his Ladyship had change the way the stories had told. This question also piqued Hiei's interest.

"I just lost the will to live. Myoga do you know who all died back then? I'll tell you this. Only Sesshomaru, Kirara, and myself survived. It hurt so much, and I will not go through that ever again. I have just found my adoptive ningen family has been killed. I don't know why I still live in this pitiful existence. I have fulfilled my purpose, and you can't say I haven't." Kagome's voice was empty as she stated the minor detail.

'We're somewhat alike.' Hiei thought as he watched Totousai shake his head as Myoga's eyes watered slightly.

"That is your choice. Yours and yours alone, and we can do nothing to change it. What have you come for, Lady Kagome?" Totousai said solemnly.

"I need you to make me a sword." Kagome answered; pulling out a small leather pouch.

"A sword? Why?" Totousai asked curiously.

"I have found out that I am no ningen. My parents were killed. I remember very little about my mother, but my father had managed to hide me at the Higurashi shrine before he was killed by the same people who killed my mother. He left me this pouch and book. This pouch holds his fang, and I would trust no other with this task." Kagome explained softly; handing the pouch to the stunned Totousai.

"This I will do, and with pride for my Lady. The original Lady of the West, now Lady of all Makai. You have matured a great deal since last I seen you." Totousai replied with a small smile.

"Thank you Totousai. I will expect to see you and Myoga at the Castle when it has been finished. You could stay for a bit. I must go now. Sessho is waiting for me."

"Goodbye, Lady Kagome." Totousai said as he started stoking the fires; prepping for his newest project.

"Goodbye, Lady Kagome. Please take care of yourself. You still have a reason to live." Myoga said with a small tear shimmering down his cheek.

"Oh? What is that?" Kagome asked as she rose to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru has lost Rin some time ago. She was after all; only human. You are all he has left. I think that is the only reason he has not completely shut himself off is because he live only for one person. I think he survived only this long because of you." Myoga answered.

"I suppose your right, but I am only his sister. We will both die alone. We have no love for anyone other than family. Therefore we will die alone." Kagome said motioning for Hiei to walk to the door.

"There is one thing left to do before the Shikon No Tama can truly cease to be." Kagome said softly as if in an afterthought.

Her eyes held more of a faraway look to them now. As if remembering something from long ago.

"What is that my Lady?" Myoga asked fearfully.

"To stop the evil that is resurfacing, and for me to die. When I die then Shikon will go with me, and end all the suffering it has caused." She stated solemnly before walking away and out the doorway with Hiei at her side.

Out of sight.

"She doesn't know of the weight soon to be placed on her shoulders." Totousai sighed and shook his head.

"All we can do is hope. Totousai just now, when I was looking at the young yokai with our Lady I could see a likeliness. Maybe there is hope for our Lady after all." Myoga stated with a glimmer of a smile. 'Lord Inuyasha. Please guide her now as you were unable to do when you were alive. She needs it now more than ever before.'

Kagome waited until she was a fair distance from the home of Totousai and Myoga before she stopped to look back. Her eyes still held a far off look that Hiei could only describe as an internal cry.

He himself knows the look all too well. He held the same look in his own eyes when at his weak moments that he so despised. He could tell that she also hated being weak in front of others. So he decided to snap her out of her trance.

"Hn. What was that all about?" Hiei questioned in his own emotionless voice trying to bring her back to the here and now.

Hiei knew that she must be remembering something from long ago, but knew she had to return to what was happening in the present. It was not good to live in the past. This he also knew.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Myoga just doesn't know when to quit. That's all." Kagome replied looking to him with the same void eyes as when he first met her a few hours before.

"We should be going. Lord Sesshomaru will be waiting for your presence in the castle." Hiei stated calmly.

"Hai. Your right." Kagome replied and opened a portal to the castle in Makai.

As Hiei and Kagome approached the main gate the yokai guards eyed them carefully.

"State your purpose here." The first guard, a spider yokai, stated dryly.

Hiei was about to speak when Kagome held up her hand to silence him.

"I am here to see my brother." Kagome answered in a cold voice that rivaled Sesshomaru's own.

"What'ssss this brothersssss name?" Stated the other guard, a snake yokai, as he glared at her.

"Do not give me that look for you will be dead next time. I haven't the patience to deal with lesser yokai like you." Kagome growled deeply in her throat; her voice dripping with venom.

Hiei could see Kagome was growing rather annoyed with the guards at this point, and couldn't help but smirk. He decide to save the yokai guards lives even thought the murderous display in front of his was quite amusing, he wasn't to get on with things as it was drawing past dusk.

"She is Lady Kagome. Younger sister to your Lord Sesshomaru." Hiei stated calmly; though there was still the hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Heh, heh, heh. Nice try forbidden one, but she does not have the mark of the InuTashio family." The spider yokai chuckled nervously.

He knew as well as the next yokai of Makai the history of Lady Kagome. She was well revered among all of yokai blood. So much so that there had been others trying to claim to be her Ladyship as well. Trying to gain that status.

"You mean this?" Kagome stated as she brushed of the dirt, blood, and ash that seemed to cover most visible parts of her body; away from her forehead.

The crescent marking shone a dull hue of blue in the receding sunlight, and the guards gasped in shock while Hiei had remained indifferent. He knew this truly was the Lady that had disappeared five hundred years ago because of Jaken and the time he had spent with her already.

Immediately both guards knelt down in the respectful positions.

"We are ssorry for any hassstle we may have caussssed. There have been otherssss proclaiming to be you my Lady. We did not know for ssssure." The snake yokai said as the gates opened to allow them to pass.

"You are excused for your actions; just don't let it happen again." Kagome stated dully as both she and Hiei walked passed.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, I have just received word that Lady Kagome has entered the castle gates with the forbidden child. One of the workers for Prince Koenma of Reikai." Jaken said hurriedly upon rushing into the Makai Lords Study.

"Very well. Bring them to me immediately once they reach the castle doors." The Lord of Makai spoke sternly; just as he always had.

"As you wish my Lord." The small toad demon bowed as he left the room.

'So she has finally returned. I must speak with her. The world, and the lands have changed more then she will ever know.' Sesshomaru thought as he waited for his Imouto and the forbidden child to arrive.

"Ah, Jaken. I see you made it back alright. Where is Kirara?" Kagome said as she seen the small yokai vassal scurry out the doors toward Hiei and herself.

"Hai, my Lady. Your portal dropped us right of at the gate. Kirara is asleep in your quarters, and Lord Sesshomaru awaits you in his private study." Jaken replied; walking Kagome and Hiei to the doors.

"Alright then, Jaken. Arrange a guest room for Hiei. He may be with us for awhile yet." She stated; walking through the castle doors followed shortly by Hiei and then Jaken.

"Hai." Jaken nodded and walked off to talk to a few of the maids about a guest room.

"What do you mean I may be here for a while yet?" Hiei asked skeptically.

He was never told he'd be requested for a continued stay at the Lords castle, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He didn't like the sense of peace that filled him when he was around her. It was foreign and unfamiliar. He didn't like it one bit.

"I mean that Lord Sesshomaru and I may still be in need of Reikai services. You are a part of the Reikai-Tetanai (sp?). Therefore you will still be needed until things are decided." Kagome replied not looking away from the door where they now stood.

Slamming her fist of the door, Kagome opened it to reveal the Lord of Makai seated behind his desk as he looked over a few scrolls. When the door opened he looked up slowly until he made eye contact with Kagome. Hiei froze in place. He didn't know what to do, and so stayed by the door as Kagome approached her adoptive brother.

"Sessho, Onii-San." She said as she hugged him hello.

"Kagome, my little Imouto." Sesshomaru and returned the hug with intensity. "It is good to have you back after five hundred years. Things have changed so much since then." Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes; finding them to be more void then he remembered them having been five hundred years ago.

Was that even possible? He did not know, but it puzzled and worried him a little bit.

"It's good to be back, and how have things changed?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru sat back down in his chair, and motioning her to one of the chair across from him.

Sitting in the seat indicated to her, Kagome looked to Hiei and made a motion of her hand to the seat beside her. Hiei stepped toward the chair swiftly to the silent request. His expressionless facade never faltering.

"Firstly," Sesshomaru started. "I must tell you that you are of proper age to choose a mate..."

Okay, that's the update. I'll have the next one up whenever I get the chance to. Hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and don't worry. All questions will be answered in future chapters. So, if you have any then please feel free to ask in your reviews if there's anything that troubles you, and I'll try my best to include the answer in the story. As an extra note: This is the only one of my current fics that is NOT on hold. Love Will Overcome should be completely finished within the next month. So don't push your luck ppl.

Now I'd like to make a few shout outs to thank those who reviewed for my last chapter.

Thank You's to:

shadow miko

Dark Inu Fan

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan

Ryu

ptbear

Minday

SE

biolightning

Ryukotsusei

Rauru13

KougaLuvR15

Jade-8199hakkai-my-youkai

xxprincess-sakuraxx

Taeniaea

korokochan16

And lastly, I'd like to send out two last shout outs. These go out to two reviewers who helped me gain the strength of mind to continue on and update this fic.

So a special thank you to:

biolightning

and

SE

Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep'em coming!

Ryu


End file.
